


Not all Glitter is Gold

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: The Joker and Miss E [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: After a heist gone wrong, Joker is pretty much stressed... Miss E decides to change that....





	Not all Glitter is Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to the rightful owner 'cept for Miss E, she's mine. :)

He was annoyed. So fucking annoyed.  
He planned the heist to perfection, then it all went tits up because of the new recruit. Naturally the recruit was shot... painfully before being killed. Miss E didn't even do anything wrong so obviously he hadn't punished her for once.  
All he wanted do now was chill at home but when he got back to the hideout he was still pissed. Alice saw this and tried to stay out of his way. That worked for about an hour.

Jack sat at his desk with his head on top. She could tell he was... pissed. He didn't even move when she walked into the office. She was in nothing but a small red dress and her hair was down with the left bottom side a deep purple and the right bottom side was a dark green. Her green eyes were shimmering in the light in the room. She crept up behind him and put her tender hands on his shoulders. He growled and lifted his head up. He still had the stoic expression on his face on the other hand Alice had a small smile on hers.   
She span his spinning chair so he faced her and she knelt down on the floor in front of him. She pulled his trousers down rather slowly, no need to take off anything on his feet, nothing there anyways. She climbed onto his knees and sat sideways on them. She put her arms around his neck and sliced his thankfully older shirt off without scratching his back. He was already annoyed she didn't want to make it worse by making him bleed, at least not like that....

He started to smile his trademark grin and started to relax. He knew whenever he failed a heist, being Alice's fault or a henchmen's, he always had her to make him feel better. He watched her as she scratched her fingernails on his back. He stroked his pale hand across her black locks as she patted his green hair. They looked into each other's green eyes. He stood up with her in his big and muscular arms and carried her to their shared bedroom. He kicked the door open and threw her onto their bed. She giggled as he pulled the rags from his white torso and climbed like a tiger onto the bed. She showed him her trademark, Cheshire cat grin and he smiled even bigger in return. She rose her arms to him and threw herself on top of him. 

"Oh, you cheeky minx!" He laughed and hugged her close to him. 

He was definitely right about one thing, whenever he was stressed, Miss E would always be there to save the day...


End file.
